Thieves ring and red hearts
by suriko song
Summary: We know Koenma makes bad desisions reuniting Kurama and Kuronues old gang and resurecting Karasu are only a few of them.
1. screaming to be resurrected

Face it Koenma makes bad decisions, but resurrecting Karasu and reuniting Kurama and Kuronue's old gang of thieves?

Takes place after jailbreak you don't need to read jailbreak just know that Kuronue is alive in this.

Thank Spitfire-Hanyou14 for being my beta and putting up with my _terrible_ spelling.

**The Thieves Ring and Red Hearts **

Where was he every where he looked was white and for some reason beyond his comprehension there blue feet running around at eye level. At that moment something stepped on him making him realize that the feet weren't at eye level he was at foot level A.K.A. on the floor. What had run over him was an ogre.

Slowly he began to sit up only being pushed back down by an ogre's trampling feet three times. When he finally stood up he saw that the place was still all white it just looked whiter on the floor. He noticed a large pair of doors in front of him and began walking forward through the crowd of ogres.

When he entered the room beyond the doors he found it to be a white luxurious office with what looked like a big screen TV. There was a desk with a plush red chair behind it. He walked over to the desk and slowly reached out a hand to turn around the chair to confirm his suspicion that it was empty.

The chair spun around to face him and instead of being empty there was a sleeping toddler in a set of those pink bunny pajamas with the feet and bunny ear hood sucking a blue pacifier. He did the only thing that Karasu can do in a situation like this he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" This loud noise of course caused the toddler to wake up and do the only thing a toddler even the _great_ Koenma would do when faced with a strange man waking you up from you're nap scream louder then guy who was screaming.

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **To make a long and painful to all of use with sensitive ears story short after much very loud screaming the desk was knocked over and both where sitting on opposite sides of it panting from screaming.

"Koenma, sir, I just wanted to tell you that Karasu would need to be resurrected due to Spirit World over crowding. Oh, hey Karasu, I see you've already met. Well, I let you work it all out. Here's the file Sir." The blue ogre, George, handed the cowering Koenma a not manila but, pink folder and walked out.

Slowly opening the folder Koenma had only one thought on his mind: please don't be resurrected somewhere near Kurama.

**Resurrect : **Karasu

**Resurrection as: **Shipra Rivers

**Sex:** female

Shipra Rivers fell in to a lake a year ago her sole died in the river but her body still remained alive, the body has been left in a coma for the past year.

**Hair :** Black shifting to white.

**Eyes**: Violet

**Body is strong and capable of hosting a reincarnate human sole.**

**Age:** 16

**Birth date:** June 10

**Location :** Tokyo Japan

"So I get to be reincarnated?" Karasu asked as he looked at the pajama clad prince.

Koenma just nodded.

'Kurama's going to kill me…' were Koenma's last thoughts before sending Karasu A.K.A. Shipra Rivers to his, her, new body.


	2. Ravens wings

Hello a few reminders I do not check my reviews because I find them distracting. I also know I have bad spelling so complaining a waste of time. Now to say thank you to my beta Spitfire-Hanyou15.

SSSS

"Oh come on we all have our quirks." Every one was just staring at the grinning bat demon

"Yes but some are far stranger then others." And Kurama's words where the truth Kuronue was current hanging upside down off of the flag pole out side of Kurama's house.

"Oh come on you used to hang upside down from these things all of the time." The bat was grinning and swaying dangerously back and forth on the pole.

"Yes when I was the equivalent of a ten year old and you where the only person I knew who was even a fifth of the way mentally stable." He was holding a large flag in his hands and was glaring at Kuronue.

Just then there was a rather loud crash causing Kurama to drop the flag and go into defense mode and Kuronue to fall off the pole. Before them was a blue ogre in a long trench cote and with a hat on. The disguise would have been convincing if his horn weren't sticking out of the top of his head.

"What are you doing here?" Kurama asked as he picked George off the ground.

"Well you have a new mission." He seemed not to want to continue with what he was saying he was looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing on earth.

"Why didn't Botan, Hiei, or Koenma do it? They're the ones that usually do." He was looking rather confused now as he moved to getting Kuronue's head out of the cement.

"Well you see Koenma was to scared to so he decided to go hide under his desk. Hiei said he would put on a frilly pink tutu and one of those feathered headdresses they use in Las Vegas and dance the Cancan before he would deliver a mission like this to you. Then Botan ran away screaming and yelling about Koenma wanting them all to die. Yusuke said that he'd prefer to fight the Dark Tournament again. And Kuwabara even said that not even he was stupid enough to deliver it. So I got stuck doing it." Now the ogre was sweating and shifting nervously looking for some way out of this.

"And what is this mission that every one was to scared to tell me about?" The fox was glaring at the ogre for trying to distract him.

"Koenma wants you to find the two remaining members of you're old thief gang and Karasu's been reincarnated and Koenma wants you to bring him with you to keep and on him or her. Please don't kill me." By now the ogre was on his knees begging and had tears streaming down his face.

"WHAT?" Kurama couldn't think if there had ever been a time when he was this mad. Getting the two remaining members of his old gang was one thing but baby-sitting a reincarnated Karasu and by the sounds of it he had been reincarnated as a girl, but it was Karasu.

"I won't kill you George if you do me one little favor." His voice was deathly low yet some how the two nearest him could still hear it. "Anything absolutely anything!" The ogre was nodding so quickly that his head should have bounced off. Kurama reached out and put a hand that seemed to suddenly have gained claws on the whimpering ogres head to still it.

"That's enough George. I just want you take me to Koenma and make sure we are not interrupted not matter what I don't care if King Enma himself wants in. Koenma will be in a very important meeting and will most likely not come out of it conscious." By now there where slight silver streaks in his hair yellow swirls in his eye's and his voice sounded way too much like his demon form's.

SSSS

It would be interesting to note that later that day Koenma was found stapled to the ceiling and blabbing about devil fox's. It was another fact that whenever any one tried getting on the room a demonic rose would hurl them through the window. This left Koenma stapled to the ceiling for the next two days until the staples finally gave out. Of course, he still got flung out the window.

SSSS

An old women's face was floating above her looking grim and sorrowful old blue eyes peered out at her threw wrinkled skin a pair of pure white wings stood behind her. Then she spoke in an old harsh rasping voice that still contained a small bit of melody from when this unimaginable old woman was still young.

_"Ravens wings black as night Once where pure and white_

_Ravens three did a terrible deed The three shall rise from the dead_

_Ravens two will bring terror One shall stop the horror_

_Ravens wings shall turn to white When the victor is right…"_

"You and you're brothers committed a terrible deed child and now as the only daughter and the youngest you shall pay the price. When you three are born again you shall be born last and first and you shall not see you're true face till the time is right. Restore the ravens to there true glory Karasu Shipra Liebesnacht."(1)

Memories came back to her lick a flood her two brothers where they grew what seemed like hundreds of years ago. Killing an old man who stood there staring at them sadly and seemed stare at her as she stood behind her brothers as they killed him. Pain as beautiful white feathers turned an oily black. Then nothing till now when all of these past memories where combined with the more recent ones as the Bomb Master Karasu.

SSSS

Somewhere in cave high in the mountains of the Demon Realm some bones went clattering across the cave floor. Two land in a pattern on the floor as figure walked over and stood above them pale fingers came up to rap around a small, plain but sharp arrowhead that hung around the persons neck on an old worn string. "So the time has come," A raspy voice as if unused for years said to the bleached white bones on the cave floor. A small smile crossed the person's lips.

SSSS

In and thick jungle in the Demon Realm looking as if it had not been touched in years a pair of glowing neon green eyes snapped to the sky barely visible throw the thick foliage. "Something is going to happen it is let's hope it's what I've waited sixty-six years for." A plain ring maid of polished stone glinted on their left hand as there light voice said these words.

SSSS

While this happened five figures stood outside a hospital staring at the doors ready to pick up the once man, now woman, once demon, now human that awaited them inside.

SSSS

1: Liebesnacht is German for night of love (I hope I'm only in first year German so sorry if I'm wrong.)


End file.
